


NavyBrat Answers - Dark Addition

by NavyBrat817



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Forced Bonding, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: A collection of dark requests and one-shot replies from Tumblr, featuring Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans and Henry Cavill characters. More possible actors to be added as we go!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	1. Run Like Hell (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t supposed to see the Winter Soldier that day. So you ran. The Soldat loves a good chase though...and you’re not getting away from him that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dark!Bucky Barnes/Reader, Winter Soldier/Reader
> 
> This contains Rape/Non-Con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own!

You rubbed your eyes as you finally finished your work, shutting down your computer and removing your earbuds. You just couldn’t get caught up today. And on a Friday, of course. It was fine now. You could finally head home and not think about documents again until Monday.

You sighed as you got up and grabbed your bag. You wondered as you went to the elevator if you should have told someone you were staying late. Correction, you just should have. The new office you were in was going to be one of many, but for now it was the only building standing in the middle of nowhere. 

Before you could press the button, you heard a crash down the hall. The sound alone would have made you jump, but the shout of pain startled you more. You didn't know anyone else was still here. Who was that?

Curiosity got the better of you as you crept slowly toward the sound, stopping just outside of the large office that belonged to your boss. You were surprised to see him through the glass, his hair ragged and face bloody as he tried to move toward the door. You covered your mouth when you saw just who he was trying to get away from. 

A man dressed in black tactical gear, his face partially obscured by a mask. It was one of the most menacing sights you had ever seen. You quickly flattened yourself against the opposite wall when he lifted his gaze. Maybe he didn't see you. You prayed that he didn't. 

"...I told you everything! Please, I don't wanna die!" you heard your boss cry before the sound of a gunshot made him go quiet.

You somehow managed not to scream as the silence stretched on. Your entire body shook as you slid along the wall. Shock quickly faded as your instincts kicked in. Rushing past the elevator, you ran straight to the staircase at the other end. You dared to look back before you opened the door. The man in black was standing at the other end...staring right at you. 

You dropped your bag when he lifted the gun, quickly grabbing it before you slammed the door shut. You half expected a bullet to go through it, but that didn't happen. Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you bolted down the stairs, not looking back again. Maybe you would be lucky and lose him. Maybe you would just make it out of this alive. 

You flew out the door, panic hitting you again. You realized you went out the door behind the building...the opposite of where your car was. So you took off into the trees nearby. You just ran. And ran. 

After some time, you had to stop. Pressing your palm against a tree, you tried to catch your breath. The surge of energy wore off a bit as you felt the burn in your legs. How far did you run? Could you run more if you had to? 

Your heart was still beating fast as you reached into your bag. Your mouth went dry as you dug around. Your phone. It had to be there. You had to call for help. 

A sob came out as you couldn’t find it, remembering that you dropped your bag. You were about to take off again when you were spun around and shoved against the tree. Even in the darkness, you could see the coldness of the man's blue eyes. You still couldn't see the rest of his face, which scared you more.

Your mouth fell open as he wrapped his hand around your throat. It wasn't enough to choke you out, but enough to feel his strength. The blood in your veins froze as you stared at him. He stared back as he held up his other hand. The metal distracted you momentarily before you realized what he was holding...your phone. 

"Please," you croaked before he crushed your phone to pieces. 

Your eyes were shining with tears as he tightened his grip. He destroyed your phone like it was nothing. And he would do the same thing to you. In the midst of the woods, he could easily hide your body. No one would ever find you.

The last words from your boss rang in your head as a tear slid down your cheek. "I don't wanna die!". You had no idea why he was killed, but you didn't want to die either. You shouldn't have stayed late at work. You shouldn’t have agreed to work there in the first place. You should have done so many other things, but it was too late.

Your vision began to swim before he finally released your throat, backing away from you as your knees buckled. Collapsing, you scrambled sideways and out of his reach before you got up again. Was he toying with you?

Tears fell as you took off. A few seconds later, you heard footsteps behind you. He...God, he was making a game of this. He was hunting you down.

It was easy for him to tackle you after a minute, the wind knocked out of you as you hit the ground. Why was he playing with you? Why didn’t he just end it? Why…

Your body went still when you felt his hips push against yours. No. No, no, no. He couldn’t do that. You couldn’t let him-

You screamed as he leaned up enough to rip your clothing away. “I’m sorry!” you cried, desperately trying to cover yourself. You hadn’t meant to see him. You wouldn’t tell anyone. He didn’t need to hurt you.

“Shh,” he cooed in your ear through his mask, pushing you down so your chest was on the ground.

“Please,” you sobbed when he took your torn top and tied your hands behind your back. This was a nightmare. It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be happening to you.

“Shh,” he said again, shoving your legs apart.

“Don’t touch me! Please, just let me go!”

Your breathing hitched when he sank a finger into you. A metal finger. He pulled it out before repeating the action. Your body went stiff, trying as hard as you could not to make a sound now. 

A second digit was pushed in as your eyes clenched shut. Feeling them curl slightly, it was like he was trying to get a reaction out of you. Something twisted in your gut when you almost let out a moan. Why was he doing this? And why did it feel even remotely good? 

The thrusts began to increase in speed when he added yet another finger. Heat was spreading from your core, which made more tears fall. You were afraid and your body was responding to your fear. He was stronger than you and if you kept trying to fight…

You whimpered when he removed them, breathing heavily as you tried to push yourself up. It was impossible with your hands tied. You heard the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled, trying to look over your shoulder. Maybe you could reason with him. Maybe he would stop. 

"Please," you pleaded when you felt the head of his cock start to push in. "I swear, I won't-"

You choked on your next words as he roughly entered you. Your walls involuntarily fluttered around him at the intrusion, that panicking feeling starting to surface again. His hard length filled you so completely you wondered if you'd ever feel empty again. As if you'd have a chance to find out. He would surely kill you once he was done. 

He didn't give you a chance to adjust as he harshly thrust. Lifting your hips just where he wanted them, you wondered if they'd bruise from his grip. You bit your lip hard as he pulled you back and forth on his cock. How fitting in the middle of the woods, he claimed you like an animal. 

The horror stretched on as he used you, but you wouldn't give him anything. Your body may have responded before, but you forced yourself to go limp like a doll. A lifeless toy. It helped you slip into a place he couldn't touch in your mind. A happier time before this night. 

An infuriating snarl yanked you back to the present as he pulled out of you. The moment of relief quickly faded away as he rolled you over. The angle was uncomfortable since your hands were trapped, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He took in your tear stained cheeks and heaving chest as he settled between your thighs. This man, this killer, still had his mask on. He still had everything on. He was in complete control.

You stubbornly didn't make a sound as he entered you once more. He drove into you with long, deep thrusts, making sure you felt all of him. Fire began to fill his icy eyes as he watched you. He was determined to get something out of you...a sick part of his game.

When he changed his angle slightly, you whined. You hadn't meant to. You tried so hard to keep it in. It didn't matter because he heard it. And even if he hadn't, he surely felt the way your walls tightened around his wide girth. 

He let out an appreciative moan as he rocked his hips, trying to pull the same reaction from you. The pain of every inch dragging inside you faded to pleasure, as much as you tried to fight it. The way he stretched you open and pressed back in was torturous. You were helpless to it and it broke part of you. 

"Mine," he groaned. 

It was the first thing he said to you minus “shh”, a quiet sob escaping as he fucked your harder. 

"Mine," he growled again, his voice filled with lust and something darker.

"Please," you begged, unsure at this point what exactly you were begging for. 

He grunted, his pace picking up as more sounds were pulled from you. They just added to the erotic sounds of your bodies meeting. There was nothing intimate about this violation, yet he looked at you like you belonged to him. In some twisted way, you did now. It would be over soon though and you would never have to look back on this. 

" _Mine_."

The feral sound made the pressure in your core explode, your body helpless to stop the onslaught. Your cry echoed in the trees for only the two of you to hear. It was the most intense orgasm of your life, your body writhing in his grip as he chased his own peak. 

Pleasure still dazed your senses as you felt the throb of his cock. Releasing one of your hips, he tore his mask off. You didn't get to commit his face to memory as he dipped down. Swallowing your sounds of protest, he came. The hot jets spilled inside you, claiming you whole. 

Your body couldn't stop trembling even as the euphoria faded. You couldn't even speak once the kiss ended. He seemed to take pity on you as he slowly sat back, staying inside you as he pulled you into his arms. The only sounds were your labored breathing and racing hearts. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you...make it quick? Please?"

"No," he replied.

You lifted your head in time to see something in his hand. This was it. This was-

"I'm not going to kill you."

The prick in your neck didn't hurt as much as you thought it would. You expected a slice, not a dizzying feeling. You even got to see him smile as your vision blurred, victory showing in those glacial eyes.

"I'm going to _keep_ you."

It was the last thing you heard before your world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖 Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


	2. First and Last (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerading as Beta was an easy choice. Too bad Bucky Barnes had other plans for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late addition to @jtargaryen18‘s 4K Tumblr challenge. 
> 
> Pairing: Dark!Bucky Barnes x Reader, Alpha!Bucky Barnes x Omega!Reader
> 
> This contains Rape/Non-Con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own!

"Captain Rogers? You wanted to see me, sir?" you asked as you walked into his office, pausing when he closed a file on his desk.

"Steve," he replied kindly, gesturing to the chair at the front of his desk. "Please, take a seat."

You walked over and quietly sat down, wondering why you had been called in. 

"Relax. You're not in any kind of trouble," he assured you, smiling a bit when you looked more comfortable. "I actually wanted to tell you that you've been doing an excellent job."

"Oh. Thank you, Cap- Steve," you said, trying not to preen under the praise. It wasn't something most betas would do. 

As far as everyone knew, that's what you were...a beta. A strong, capable force to be reckoned with. Someone still respectful to alphas, but not one to be coddled or treated differently because biology dictated it. That wasn't what you wanted. You wanted to be treated as an equal.

Society had come far, but not far enough. When you presented as an omega, you were treated as fragile and expected to find an alpha to serve. And some certainly tried to push their way in. So you took defense classes. You were smart. You studied. You weren't going to limit yourself just because some people were still stuck in the old mindset. 

It wasn't easy having everything changed to state that you were a beta, but it got you where you were. Fellow agents and everyone else alike treated you fairly because of how hard you worked. The scent blockers and suppressants helped you maintain the masquerade. Only your medical file told the truth and no one had access to that. If they knew the truth...it would all be undone. 

"And I see you're taking some time off for yourself, which is good."

"Just a short leave," you brushed off. You still had to have heats and you were thankful they weren't that often. You were also meticulous in your scheduling. The risk of an alpha catching an unmated omega in heat was too much to leave to chance. Especially if a bond was forced on you. 

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he began, leaning back in his chair. "It's not my place to ask what you plan to do on your own time, but I just want to make sure you feel comfortable and safe here. Things have been...tense and a few have noticed."

"You mean with Sergeant Barnes?" you questioned.

"Yes," he nodded sadly. 

"It's nothing, sir. It's...silly."

The Captain's look was almost one of disapproval. "It's enough to make you look uncomfortable, so I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"I don't think Sergeant Barnes likes me very much," you blurted out, lowering your eyes. It sounded so childish. What was wrong with you today?

A small chuckle brought your gaze back up. "Just out of curiosity, why would you think he doesn't like you?"

How were you supposed to answer that? Truthfully, it was difficult to be around Bucky. You were drawn to him. You had been since the two of you met. He was a strong alpha and it broke your heart what he had been through. It seemed like he felt a spark until he was told that you were a beta. He distanced himself almost immediately and it was for the best. You weren't ready to be bonded or to reveal to anyone what you were.

Still, you didn't want things to be tense since you had to work together. You tried to get him to talk to you, but he barely said a word. Switching tactics, you did your best to be silent around him. That seemed to upset him more. The glares and subtle growls were unnerving, but you kept your cool. Just like you trained yourself to do.

"I just don't think he does."

"It's tough for Bucky to get close to some after everything."

"And we'll...after the last mission…" you trailed off. 

_**"What the hell were you thinking?!" Bucky snapped once two of you were out of sight.** _

_**"I wasn't?" it came out more of a question than an answer. "I did what I had to and the bullet didn't even hit me."** _

_**"That was meant for me and you could've been killed," he said in a low voice.** _

_**"I know it was...but you've been hurt enough," you countered, shrugging off your jacket and tossing it away.** _

_**Your words stunned him as he caught the garment in mid-air. The astonished look stayed for a second longer before he scowled. "Don't do something so careless again. Do you understand me?"** _

_**"Is this how you thank other agents who save your life?" you muttered as you tried to walk past, stopping when the metal hand gripped your arm.** _

_**Bucky's eyes were cold when he leaned down. Your entire body went stiff, fearing that he would try to scent you. No. Your blockers were strong. No way could he pick up anything. Relief didn't fill you though when his lips touched your ear. "That's. An. Order."** _

_**Your head tilted slightly in response to his tone, quickly stopping it from moving more. You weren't sure if he meant to slip into his alpha voice and it was hard to control your reaction. Thankfully, you bit back the whine that bubbled in your throat. "Yes, sir."** _

_**You couldn't help but shiver as he released you and walked away.** _

"Bucky was more angry at himself than at you," Steve's voice brought you back to the present. "That being said, he has been more moody than usual and I just wanted to make sure this leave didn't have anything to do with that."

"I appreciate the concern, but I had this leave planned. I feel safe here."

Relief went through you when Steve nodded. "I won't keep you then. Just enjoy the time off and we'll touch base after."

"Thank you, Steve. I will," you smiled as you stood up to go, feeling a bit lightheaded. 

"Is everything alright?"

"Just fine. Stood up too fast. I really need that break," you teased as you went toward the door.

"Oh, one more thing?" he called out before you left. "Bucky _does_ like you. Just remember that."

You nodded in thanks as you shut the door. That was...strange the way he said that. You didn't dwell on it. You just needed to grab your bag and go. 

You were about to head to your floor when you caught Bucky's scent close by. The alpha turned the corner, his eyes meeting yours immediately. In a Henley and jeans, he still carried himself with raw power. You nearly purred when he walked toward you and...God, you needed to keep it together.

"Sergeant Barnes," you exhaled before you cleared your throat.

"I thought you were on leave," he grumbled as he regarded you.

"I'm about to head out."

"Not without your jacket. I still have it," he told you.

"Oh," you said, realizing you never got it back after the mission. "Yeah, I can get it right now."

He wordlessly led you to the elevator, not looking at you as you both stepped in. Your head spun as he stayed close. He may have been called the Winter Soldier, but his scent was like a warm campfire. His scent was always enticing to you. Combined with the leather he wore, it made your knees feel weak. 

You nearly stumbled out when the doors opened. "Just eager to go."

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he walked past you. Shame filled you as you followed. You didn't want him upset with you. You didn't...Something was off. You needed to get your jacket and head out fast. 

"I can wait out here," you offered when he opened his door. When he didn't respond, you took a few cautious steps inside and allowed him to follow.

His scent was even stronger as he shut the door. And it felt so warm. You hadn't expected it to be. 

"Wait right here," he ordered, pointing at the couch as he went to his bedroom. 

You immediately went to take a seat, like he had given you a command. Your heart was beating a bit faster. You were starting to get nervous. Maybe being in close proximity to Bucky was getting to you. Just another sign that you needed to go. 

Bucky emerged a moment later with your jacket, making you stand. Your legs actually wobbled. 

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," you recovered with a smile as you reached for it. 

"One thing first," he said, pulling it away before you could take it. 

"Um...sure," you said as you lowered your hand.

"Did you know that scent blockers don't always stop scents from transferring to fabrics?"

"...what?"

Bucky stared into your eyes as he brought the garment up, pointing at a spot on the collar. "Most people wouldn't notice, but then again...I'm not a regular alpha."

"Sergeant…" you tried as you moved away from the couch. 

"Hydra did a lot of things to me...and my senses are exceptionally heightened," he explained, dropping the jacket to the floor. "I knew your scent was off the moment we met."

You glanced around the room for something to defend yourself. It was only then did you notice the water and snacks nearby...things you always stocked up for yourself when you were in heat.

"It didn't make sense to me because everyone said you were a beta, but you didn't smell like one. And no matter how hard you tried...you didn't act like one either."

"Bucky, I need to go," you said, proud that your voice didn't waver when you used his name.

"You were too...sweet around me. Even when you didn't speak to me, you looked my way for approval," he continued as he slowly stalked you.

"You don't know what you're talking about," you whispered. It was too hot in the room. His scent was too strong. "I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me," he snapped, making you flinch. "When I caught your scent on your jacket, I knew that you were hiding from me... _Omega_."

You threw the punch the moment the word left his mouth, but he easily dodged it. In fact, he looked amused that you tried. 

"I'm leaving."

"I found your medical records," he continued as he dodged another punch, like you didn't speak. "And your suppressants."

"No," you whispered, your breathing heavier as you tried to kick. Your motions were sluggish. Careless. It wasn't right. "I've been taking them...every day."

"You've been taking the pills in your bottle," he agreed. "The ones _I_ put there."

You wanted to scream that he was wrong, but it made sense now. The room wasn't hot. You were. The dizziness. The slow, weak movements. And the fact that you were starting to feel slick...

"You had no right!" you yelled as you backed into the door. 

" _You_ had no right," he said quietly as he caged you in, which was somehow more threatening than him yelling back. "Denying your need...denying your nature...denying _ME_."

You felt like you were suffocating when Bucky's mouth descended on yours. It was pathetic how easily his tongue slid past your lips. Your whimper was consumed as he took over, just a small taste of what was to come. Each sweep of his tongue made it harder to fight. You hated feeling weak.

"Let me go," you snarled when he pulled his lips away, but the sound was kittenish and small.

"You _lied_ to me," he snarled back as he tore your clothes to pieces. "You lied to _yourself_."

"Stop," you gasped when his hands roamed your heated skin, his eyes full of hunger as he took in the sight of you. 

"Do you know how many mornings I woke up hard thinking of you? Do you know how empty I felt each time I came because it wasn't inside you?"

"You can't. We _can't_ ," you begged. You weren't ready for this. 

"How many agents I almost killed just for looking at you?" he continued as he kicked your legs apart, pressing his closed hardness against you. He was huge. He would tear you apart.

"Stop," you begged again when he ground his hips, your slick dampening his jeans.

"You belong to me. I belong to you," he swore, a frenzied look in his eyes. "You knew. You know."

You had denied your alpha. Your mate. It wasn't to hurt him. You just wanted to live your own life. Couldn't he understand that?

"Bucky, it's...not too late," you panted when his hand moved between your bodies. You were already so wet. "We can...talk. After...my heat. I promise."

"You're not denying me again, Omega," he rumbled when his first finger breached you. "Fuck, doll. You're tight for me."

You gasped when another finger pushed in. You didn't want it to be like this. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. You couldn't even push him away. Your body was out of your control. 

The digits curled inside you, the lewd, squelching sound a reminder that your body was surrendering to him. " _Alpha_."

The growl he let out was feral as he quickly pulled his fingers out and yanked your shaking form from the door. You didn't even make it to the bedroom. He just put you on your knees right there. 

“Spread those legs for me, doll. Present for your alpha."

"Bucky, please," you pleaded.

" _Present_ ," he growled.

You trembled as you pressed your chest down, your ass in the air as you parted your legs. You didn't have to touch yourself to know you were drenched. And from the moan of satisfaction behind you, he was no doubt taking in the sight of your twitching hole.

"Such a pretty pussy for me to ruin...and we have your whole heat to make up for how long I had to wait," he said darkly as he undressed.

Your breaths came in quick pants as his body was suddenly draped over yours. As terrified as you were, your heat was beginning to drive your rational thoughts from your mind. His scent was intoxicating and you felt so empty. You wanted to be fucked, bred and claimed. You didn't dare to say that out loud. You couldn't.

"I thought Hydra took everything from me...but they couldn't take you. And I've waited too long for you."

Strong hands gripped your thighs to keep them apart, keeping you from moving when you felt his thick head slide along your soaked folds. "Bucky, please! I've never done this!"

You felt him freeze as the words rang out in the room. "You haven't?"

Tears welled up in your eyes as you pressed your cheek against the carpet. You hadn't meant to confess that, but your mind was fighting control of your body. "No one. I...I use toys. Bucky, _please_."

You couldn't tell at this point if you were begging to stop or for him to take you. Your body was at war with the rest of you. You wanted him...but you didn't want to lose yourself. If he took you, there would be no going back.

"You really were made for me."

You were certain anyone nearby would have heard you scream when he lined himself up and thrust deep. He felt enormous...so long and thick. You contracted around him, your body accommodating to his size. You wondered if you should scream again, but you knew no one was coming to save you. You couldn't even save yourself. 

"Fuck, my perfect omega. _Mine_."

Your teeth sank into your lower lip to keep as quiet as you could, but it didn't stop you from crying out when he moved. The overwhelming pressure and fullness reminded you that this was real...Every inch of his cock split you open, carving out a place inside you that now belonged to him. Maybe it always had. You were certain you'd never feel empty again.

Your breath caught in your throat when he rolled his hips. You couldn't trick your body into being something else and this claim proved it. Everything you worked for was being fucked out of you. Every moan that slipped out spurred him on. You could never deny what he brought out of you.

"You smell so sweet. Can't wait to taste you...fuck you with my tongue until you scream that you're mine. Or maybe I won't let you come until you really beg...show me that you're sorry from hiding it from me."

"Bucky...Alpha!"

"Fuck, omega. That's it. Scream for me. Keep grinding that tight pussy down on my cock. _Take me_."

The brutal slaps of skin-on-skin taunted you, feeling him stroke a fire within you. He hit parts of you that your toys never seemed to reach. Tears fell from the overwhelming desire he produced. And for the part of you forever changed. Pieces of yourself were breaking and he filled the cracks with himself. Even if he let you go, he would forever be a part of you.

"You're _mine_ , doll. You hear me?" he grunted in your ear.

"Yes, I'm yours."

"My. Name."

"Bucky!" you shouted, spots starting to fill your vision the further he brought you the edge.

"You're gonna give me a family. Just like I always wanted. Fuck."

"Family?" you whined. He couldn't mean that. He couldn't get you pregnant.

"I'm gonna fill you up, doll. You're gonna take my knot so well."

"N-No," you moaned as you gripped the carpet. 

"Still fighting," he groaned, making you cry out when he snapped his hips harder. "My beautiful, sweet omega, I'm gonna come until it's dripping out of you. Until you can _taste_ me. And after I knock you up, I'm gonna do it all over again."

You wailed as you tried to fight off the pleasure building at his words. A fresh wave of slick was produced as the thought of being round and filled with him popped into your mind. Right now, you wanted it. You wanted _all_ of it.

"Are you mine?"

"Yes," you moaned.

"Then come on your alpha's cock like a good omega," he demanded, his alpha command undeniable.

You came with the force of a supernova, the explosion of pleasure racking your body. You were shocked the carpet didn't tear from your grip. You tried to hide your face as you moaned, but a hand to your head kept you still as he kept his punishing pace. 

"Doll...Fuck," he snarled as he rode out your orgasm.

A part of you that was always denied finally felt sated. Your combined scents only made the ecstasy stronger. It continued until you heard him groan deep in warning. That made your breath catch, combined with feeling him swell. "Bucky, I can't!" you pleaded. You couldn't take it. 

"You can...you were made for me."

You cried out as his knot pushed inside you, the sound mixing with his ferocious growl. The burn made your cry fade into a hiss before it triggered another orgasm. You felt like you were floating as your bodies locked together. Feeling him come, the heavy stream blending a fresh wave of slick, made your eyes roll back. It was hot, thick and you knew it wouldn't be the last time you felt it. 

"One more thing, doll."

You were clenching around him, more waves of pleasure washing over you, before you felt his teeth graze your neck. "B...Bucky?" you were barely able to speak.

"Never letting you go, doll," he promised, his voice dark and low against your skin. "Ever."

"Bucky!"

Your scream died in your throat when he sank his teeth in. You felt the mating bond snap into place, like strings had been tied around your mind, body, heart and soul. It didn't matter if you took another suppressant. Scent blockers wouldn't do a thing. Your life was no longer your own. You were his now.

"No one else is going to have you," he whispered as your eyes drifted shut. "I'm your first and last...Alpha and Omega."

*****

Steve glanced at his phone when it rang, a warm smile on his face as he answered. "Hey, Buck."

"Hey, punk. Just checking in."

"How did it go?" Steve asked. 

"We bonded. It's...going to be a bit of a fight once the heat is over."

"I know...you have a stubborn omega on your hands, but strong. You finally have your mate," he smiled.

"I do," Bucky said fondly. "Thanks for your help."

"Thank Bruce. He was able to match up the placebos to look like the suppressants."

"...What if my sweet omega is a runner?"

"Your mate isn't getting away...Ever," the Captain promised as he reopened your file, the word OMEGA right at the top. "We'll make sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💖 Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


End file.
